Charmed and Dangerous
Charmed and Dangerous is the 13th episode of the fourth season and the 79th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Source taps into the ultimate power of The Hollow, which consumes all magical powers, to unleash an ancient evil that goes after the sisters' powers. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Peter Woodward as The Source of All Evil *Camilla Rantsen as Carolyn Seldon *Caprice Benedetti as The Angel *Debbi Morgan as The Seer Co-Stars *Lawrence Smilgys as The Devil *Robert Madrid as Darklighter Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Hollow :Ancient beyond measure, :The Hollow is the most powerful and unstable force known :to magic. For an eternity, both good and evil have guarded :the release of The Hollow's un-stoppable, all-consuming hunger :for power. :Summoning Spell: :Ultirusque A Profogus :Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam. :Nos Dico Super In Concessus Vox :Bonus Quod Malum. Guardians of the Hollow :T'''hirty five hundred years ago, :The Hollow was unleashed on the world. :The Hollow is a force that has the power :to consume all magical powers, good or :evil and is impossible to destroy. :W'''hile roaming the earth The Hollow :nearly decimated all magic. Good and :Evil had to join forces and combine :their strongest magic to contain it. :I'''t was placed in an ancient crypt and :is guarded by a representative from :both sides, an Angel and a Devil, for all :eternity. Spells Vanishing Spell *Used by Paige to make Carolyn Seldon's injuries disappear. :Let the object of objection :become but a dream :As I cause the seen :to be unseen To Call a Witch's Power *Cast by the sisters in a failed attempt to regain their powers. :P'''owers of the witches rise :course unseen across the skies :C'''ome to us who call you near :come to us and settle here To Call Upon Our Ancestors *Used by the sisters to vanquish the Source. :Prudence, Penelope, :Patricia, Melinda ... :Astrid, Helena, :Laura and Grace. :Halliwell witches :stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil :from time and space. To Contain The Hollow ::This spell requires a force of Good and Evil to cast this spell in order to work. :Aboleo Extum Cavium Du Eternias Potions *Piper says that she can create a potion to replicate her exploding power and it includes an owl feather and some milky white liquid that turns purple upon contact with another. Powers *Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by the Source. *'Fireballs:' Used by the Source to attack Paige and accidentally vanquish himself in the Seer's premonition. He also used it to vanquish the Angel and to attack the Charmed Ones numerous times. Infected Cole then used it to attack the Source. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up the Source and in an attempt to blow up the infected Devil. He then used it to attack her. The Source used it to blow up a vase and a wall in the Manor conservatory. *'Reconstitution:' Used by the Source to reconstitute after Piper blew him up. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb the crystals in a circle around the Source and by the Angel to move a chess piece. Paige later used it in an attempt to call for the Darklighter's crossbow. The Source used it to teleport one of the crystals into his hand. *'Premonition:' Used by the Seer to foresee how the Source's attack on the Charmed Ones would end. Phoebe got a premonition of Cole taking the Source's fireball to save her life. The Seer also had a Premonition of the Hollow's destruction, claiming she saw nothing in the future, and an unknown premonition later. *'Telekinesis:' Used by the Devil to move a chess piece and by the Source to open the crypt doors and to call for the Hollow's box. He also used it to grasp Paige and throw her across the attic. *'Super Strength:' Used by the Source to fling the Devil. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by the Devil to knock down the Source and attack Phoebe. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by the Devil and Cole after he took in the Hollow. *'Power Absorption:' Used by the infected Devil and Darklighter through the Hollow to absorb Piper and Paige's powers, respectively. Infected Cole used it to absorb the Source's powers. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Phoebe. Paige later used Leo by letting his power flow through her. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by the Darklighter. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by the Source to freeze a vase as he blew it up. *'Summoning:' Used by the Source to summon a Darklighter and by the Seer to summon Cole. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate towards the Source to kick him. *'Glistening:' Type of teleportation used by the Seer. *'Rising:' Used by Phoebe and the Source to get back on their feet after falling to the ground. Artifacts *'The Hollow - ' an ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force of unknown origin, which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it be good or evil. *'Crystals:' Used by the Charmed Ones to temporarily contain the Source of all Evil. *'Darklighter Crossbow -''' A weapon used by Darkligters to shoot arrows with a poison that is deadly to Whitelighters. Notes and Trivia *This is one of the nine episodes with the series title, "Charmed", in it. *Piper loses her powers for the ninth time. *Paige loses her powers for the second time. *"The Angel" is the second being to display telekinetic orbing after Paige was introduced into the show. *This is the second time that Leo is shot with a darklighter's arrow, the first time being "Love Hurts". This time he is healed by Paige, who was channeling his own healing power. *This is the first appearance of Debbi Morgan as The Seer. *The Seer said she helped the Charmed Ones for her own future. This seems to be foreshadowing her intricate manipulation of Cole and Phoebe in future episodes in order to become the Source in "Womb Raider". *This is the first appearance of the The Hollow on the show. It will appear again in "Kill Billie: Vol. 2" and "Forever Charmed". *When the Source flames into the Halliwell Manor and attacks the sisters, he blows up the wall that Prue was thrown into, which resulted in her death in "All Hell Breaks Loose". *In this episode (and later in Desperate Housewitches) the Source is portrayed by Peter Woodward. Previously, he was played by Ben Guillory, and before that by Michael Bailey Smith (All Hell Breaks Loose). *When Cole comes in at the end of the episode to stop the Source, he runs in shimmering similarly to the way Leo orbed in "Murphy's Luck". *At the beginning of the episode Piper says to Leo "Short of a darklighter, you win most likely to survive", and one shows up to kill him. *When the Seer claims the Source's powers went "into the void," she is making reference to the void left by Cole's demonic half being stripped of its powers. *This episode scored 4.7 million viewers and is tied with "All Hell Breaks Loose" as the highest ranked episode of Charmed on TV.com. It currently holds a 9.6 rating. *Paige wears a cream-coloured leather jacket she will wear again in "The Fifth Halliwheel" and "A Witch in Time". *Originally there were more scenes. The scene where Piper was writing her will was longer. It included a part where Leo asks what he is going to do with the Book of Shadows, Piper tells him to give it to one of his charges. There was also a scene where Phoebe and Cole are writing the spell to vanquish the Source. *The Source's face is shown for the first time. It is revealed that he lost half of his face in the battle which brought him to power. It was later mentioned, in the Book of Shadows entry on Zankou, that it was they who'd fought each other for control over the Underworld, indicating that Zankou is possibly responsible. *In this episode when the Source was about to kill the Charmed Ones, the Source says "Say hello to Prue for me." In "Give Me a Sign", Prue says to Litvack before he was vanquished, "Tell the Source that we said Hi". *Paige jokes about the sisters fulfilling their destiny. Ironically, the sisters will be visited by an Angel of Destiny in "Witch Way Now?" and learned that they did fulfill their destiny by vanquishing the Source. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the phrase "armed and dangerous" which is used by police when pursuing a suspect with some kind of weapon (armed) and has the intent or ability to cause harm (dangerous). *Cole makes a reference to Pandora's Box from Greek mythology. The box itself will appear in "Little Box of Horrors". Glitches *When the Source unfreezes the vase he blew up a piece falls on the stand where the vase stood on. The piece disappears as the camera pans up. *When the Seer disappeared after helping the Charmed Ones, the camera is panned back to Cole (when he says "A very evil person"), some of the Seer's hair can be seen at the left side of the screen. *The Source's voice is noticeably higher in the scenes preceding the opening credits. Throughout the rest of the episode his voice is considerably lower through the use of special effects. * When The Source throws a fireball at Piper, if you pause just before she hits the wall, you can see her stunt double's face. *When the Source uses Telekinesis to throw Paige into the mattresses and boxes, you can see a cream colored long sleeve shirt on the stunt double and their actual skin tone on their hands. *When Cole throws fireballs at the Source, the crystal that the Source orbed earlier is still shown on his left hand. However, when the sisters cast the spell to vanquish him, the crystal is no longer visible. Then when the camera's angle shifts to above his head, the Source is shown holding the crystal again. * When the Source opens the box containing the Hollow for the first time, you can clearly see wires inside the box. * In the Seer's premonition when Paige orbs the crystals into a circle, the Source is standing on the circle-shaped rug, though when Piper blows him up and he reconstitutes himself, he's standing in front of a table off of the rug. * In the Seer's vision, when Paige orbs the crystals into a circle, The Source throws a fireball at the Force Field vanquishing himself, however when Cole absorbs the Source's fireball and throws it back at him in the present, it does not vanquish him, only neutralizes him enough for the girls to read the Call Upon Our Ancestors Spell. Gallery Episode Stills 4x13-06.jpg 4x13-01.jpg 4x13-02.jpg 4x13-03.jpg 4x13-04.jpg 4x13-05.jpg 4x13-07.jpg 04x13-SourceStill.jpg Quotes :The Source: What did you see? :The Seer: I saw... your demise. :Cole: (referring to the demon in Phoebe's premonition) What'd he look like? :Phoebe: Creepy half-face, and his good side has tribal markings, a little bit like... :Cole: Belthazor. :Phoebe: A little bit. Do you know who he is? Does he work for the Source? :Cole: He doesn't work for the Source, Phoebe—he is the Source. :Leo: The Source unleashed the Hollow. :Piper: Already on that train, honey. It took my powers. Anything else? :Paige: Oh, my God! :The Source: Not quite. :(After vanquishing the Source, the sisters and Leo raise their drinks in a toast.) :Phoebe: For Prue. :Piper: For Prue. :(They all clink their drinks.) International Titles *'French:' La boîte de Pandore (Pandora's Box) *'Czech:' Čarovné a nebezpečné (Charming and Dangerous) *'Slovak: 'Čarovné a nebezpečné (Charming and Dangerous) *'Serbian:' Začarane i opasne (Charmed and Dangerous) *'Italian:' Lo Scrigno (The Casket) *'Russian:' Зачарованы и опасны i opasny (Enchated and Dangerous) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Encantadas y peligrosas (Charmed and Dangerous) *'Spanish (Spain):' Embrujados y peligrosos ('Charmed' and Dangerous) *'German:' Das Schwarze Nichts (The Hollow. literally: The Black Nothing) *'Polish': Czarodziejki i niebezpieczeństwo'' (Charmed and Dangerous)'' *'Hungarian:' Bűbájos és veszélyes (Charmed and Dangerous) * 'Finnish: '''Tyhjyys (''The Hollow) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4